The Worst love
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Wirt no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, simplemente no lo entiende y siente que el mundo se desmorona ¿qué acaso no fue un buen novio? ¿era su culpa? Dipper simplemente no puede ver a su mejor amigo tan triste y hará cualquier cosa para animarlo, aunque no sea muy bueno con ello.


_**§**_ _ **The Worst Love**_ _ **§**_

Wirt no podía respirar, no podía diferenciar arriba de abajo, todo estaba frío y muerto, era casi como haber vuelto a caer en el lago aquella fatídica noche de Halloween.

Pero no, hoy no había ni lago ni Lo Desconocido que lo llenaran de miedo y desesperación, que le robaran el sueño muchas noches después. No, estaba muy lejos de ese incidente, lo único que tenían en común aquello y ahora es que ambos habían llegado a ser por Sara; no la culpaba, no al menos por lo de Lo Desconocido, aquello había sido más las inseguridades amorosas y sociales de un joven con muy mala percepción de sí mismo y de los demás.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no podía menos que poner una parte de culpa sobre ella, después de todo, era ella, su novia, la que se había estado besando con otro chico.

Así nada más, sin ninguna clase de aviso, sin una nota, sin peleas previas que indicaran que la relación se estaba viniendo abajo, nada.

Había pasado _horas_ examinando sus recuerdos de las últimas semanas, intentando encontrar un motivo de aquello, porque un motivo debía tener ¿cierto? ¿Acaso no había sido un buen novio? Era su primera relación, su primer amor, no le podían pedir perfección ¿verdad? Había dado todo de sí, había puesto su corazón en la relación, entonces ¿por qué sentía que esto era su culpa? ¿Qué él era quien había hecho algo para merecer aquello?

Un sollozo roto hizo temblar su cuerpo, apenas dejando su garganta, tenía un nudo tan grande en ella que sentía que no podía respirar y pronto se asfixiaría.

Quizá será mejor si pasaba eso, no quería abandonar el rincón de su cuarto donde estaba hecho un ovillo de desesperación, no quería volver a ver la luz del día, no cuando el resto del mundo _sabía_. Él había sido, literalmente, el último en enterarse. Todos lo habían visto venir, todos ya sabían que Sara lo engañaba con un chico cuyo nombre desconocía, todos sabían y nadie le había dicho nada, ahora las miradas de pena que había recibido toda la semana tenían sentido.

Unos toquidos en la puerta de su habitación rompieron el silencio cargado de lágrimas en el que se había sumido.

-Wirt, Wirt sé que estás ahí, por favor abre la puerta.

No era la voz de su hermano, Greg, cuyos intentos de consolarlo habían sido ignorados, sino la voz de Dipper, su mejor amigo.

Por un instante pensó en dejarle pasar, incluso hizo amago de levantarse, pero el ligero movimiento trajo a su atención el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y una nueva oleada de sollozos le hizo imposible moverse.

No, no iba a abrir la puerta, ¿Qué tal si Dipper también lo había sabido? ¿Qué si se había reído a sus espaldas como todos los demás? No creía poder soportar eso, a pesar de tener menos de un año tratando al gemelo Pines, lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y si su mejor amigo también se había reído de él mejor le valía ahogarse en su miseria.

-…okay, de acuerdo, lo siento, Wirt- al parecer Dipper no se había rendido por su falta de respuesta- pero voy a forzar el cerrojo si no piensas abrirme- la aseveración fue seguida por una pequeña pausa y luego los inconfundibles sonidos de alguien abriendo el cerrojo con un pasador.

Escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. En cierto sentido le alegraba la determinación de su amigo, pero por otro aun temía que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas.

Oyó el _clic_ de la puerta al abrirse y luego cerrarse, seguido por los pasos del otro chico al acercarse a donde estaba.

-¿Wirt…?- lo llamó Dipper suavemente, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas con la misma delicadeza.

Aun así el contacto le hizo saltar y levantar su rostro unos instantes (lo suficiente para ver la preocupación escrita en los ojos de su amigo), antes de volver a esconderlo; sabía el terrible aspecto que debía tener con los rastros de lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos.

-Wirt ¿q-qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?- el gemelo dejo la pregunta inconclusa, seguramente sin saber cómo terminarla; sabía que no era bueno consolando y lamentaba ponerlo en esa situación.

-¿N-No lo sa-sabes?- pregunto con voz rasposa, volviendo a levantar su cara para poder ver la reacción del otro.

-No- contestó Dipper negando con la cabeza y con una expresión entre confusión y la preocupación-M-Mabel me dijo que te vio salir corriendo, q-que te veías muy mal, me preocupe y por eso cine-le explicó.

El nudo en su pecho se aligero un poco al saber que Dipper no se había burlado de él, para volver a apretarse cuando reparó en que tenía que explicárselo.

-Y-Yo… S-S-Sara y… o-otro ch-chico- fue todo lo que logró decir, no obstante, fue suficiente explicación para Dipper.

-Oh por dios- la expresión de Dipper era la de aquel al que le habían dicho una horrible noticia- ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? P-Por supuesto que no lo estás, p-pero vas a estarlo, t-te prometo que vas a estarlo y- ¿Por qué soy tan malo en esto?- dijo frenéticamente, desesperado por hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo estaba logrando, tan solo el saber que se preocupaba por él le era suficiente.

Volvió a recordar lo que llevaba en la mano y abrió lentamente el puño: en su palma descansaba un pequeño anillo plateado.

-L-Lo compré p-p-para e-ellas- explico en respuesta a la mirada interrogativa de su amigo- A-Ahora n-no sé qué hacer c-con él- las gotas salinas que se habían detenido volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos.

Dipper, viendo aquello y rogando porque funcionará, tomó el anillo de su mano para ponérselo en la suya propia.

-S-Siempre puedes dármelo a mí- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciendo como que examinaba como se le veía el anillo - aun-aunque no combina con mis ojos.- hizo un mohín con sus labios como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

Pasaron unos cinco segundos antes de que su risa estallara, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo, estaba riendo, **riendo** , algo que no creía que pudiera hacer hasta dentro de un largo tiempo. Dipper de verdad era asombroso, y decía que no era bueno animando, acababa de lograr un pequeño milagro, al menos para él, le había devuelto la luz a su mundo.

Sin encontrar palabras para decir lo que sentía, se limitó a dejar la cerrada posición en la que había estado para poder estrechar a su amigo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias- le susurró, esperando que con esa sola palabra pudiera hacerle llegar toda su gratitud.

-D-De nada, no sé qué hice, p-pero…- murmuró Dipper avergonzado, pero devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Hacerme feliz- contestó sinceramente y sin pensar rompiendo el abrazo.

Solo que se detuvo antes de romperlo por completo, sus manos aun en los costados de su amigo, reparando por primera vez en cómo brillaban sus ojos, las minúsculas pecas repartidas en sus mejillas como estrellas para hacerle compañía a las que tenía en la frente y lo suave que se veía su pelo a esa distancia, sus dedos picando con las ganas de tocarlo.

Se detuvo sin darse cuenta de cuando había acercado su rostro al de su amigo. Oh, no. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal, seguramente solo era algo nacido del momento, estaba desesperado por consuelo y no podía poner a Dipper en una situación como esa, todo se volvería incomodo, pero aun así tenía muchas ganas de besarlo y-

La decisión fue tomada por él cuando el mismo Dipper borró el espacio entre sus bocas, convirtiendo sus preocupaciones en jalea y prontamente lo único en su cabeza era responder al beso que se le estaba otorgando, si bien un poco tímida y torpemente, era su primera vez besando a un chico, y no cualquier chico, a Dipper y dios, esperaba que no fuera la última también.

-P-Perdón- comenzó a disculparse el gemelo, cuando se separaron.

-Mm-mm, está bien, y-yo- sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas- lo q-quería, está bien-repitió- p-pero no quiero… utilizarte c-como un remplazo- admitió, por nada del mundo quería herir así a Dipper.

-¿Estabas pensando en Sara cuando me besaste?- interrogó el castaño poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó un poco asustado de que Dipper pensara eso.

-Entonces no me estás utilizando- aseguró el gemelo jalándolo hacia otro beso.- No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto- murmuró contra sus labios.

No podía evitar sonreír mientras dejaba que los sentimientos de Dipper lo arrastrarán. Porque si Sara había sido su peor amor, algo en su interior le decía que Dipper iba a ser el mejor.

 _ **¥FIN¥**_


End file.
